


wraith

by Rosario_Axis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, ghost au, ghost obito, if obito actually died at kannabi bridge, is it major character death if they're a ghost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosario_Axis/pseuds/Rosario_Axis
Summary: Ghost AU - Obito had told Kakashi he would see the future with him, but he hadn't quite meant it this literally.--Obito is dead. Obito is dead because of him. They left him behind to be crushed to death, slowly and agonizingly, because Kakashi was too slow, to help, to escape.Obito is dead, but— just before his vision fades out with the absence of chakra, he thinks he sees an impossible blur of blue and orange.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	wraith

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a thought. yes, this is totally because obito told kakashi he would see the future with him. but as far as i know, obito is the only one to donate a sharingan to someone, and not only that, but canon implies their sight is connected somehow (right before Rin's death). if that's the case, is it so far of a stretch to say that obito lingered thanks to his regrets, and found that the sharingan connected them even further than that? basically, through their shared sharingan sight connection, kakashi is the only one who can see obito, who is a ghost. and maybe with kamui, obito can still influence the living as well. i might write more for this later because honestly i love this au, i hope you guys love it too! (and i think this is an original idea. hopefully. i havent seen anyone else write it before at least-)

Obito is dead. Obito is dead because of him. They left him behind to be crushed to death, slowly and agonizingly, because Kakashi was too slow, to help, to escape.

Obito is dead, but— just before his vision fades out with the absence of chakra, he thinks he sees an impossible blur of blue and orange.

—

He wakes up to Minato-sensei and Rin, and a familiar groan of impatience, and it’s so normal he almost doesn’t catch how wrong it really is.

“Took you long enough to wake up, Bakashi! You made Rin explain everything alone, damn it!”

There’s almost nothing wrong with the scene, except the new Sharingan in Kakashi’s left eye won’t let him forget so soon what had happened only hours ago. Obito is dead.

But he is also cross-legged in front of Kakashi on the rock, arms folded petulantly and awaiting an answer.

“… Obito?” His voice sounds lost, even to him. Obito opens his mouth to reply, and by his expression, he can already tell it will be something like “Who else?” But Minato beats him to the punch.

His eyes soften with something like regret, and a lot like grief.

“We weren’t able to retrieve his body. I’m sorry, Kakashi. I was too late.”

He only listens with half an ear, because all his attention is on the mirage in front of him, the same Obito they’re talking about. He looks distinctly uncomfortable now, and Kakashi wonders if he’s just gone insane, and his mind is providing him with comforting hallucinations to get by.

“Where are we?” He replies, in lieu of answering directly, and reluctantly tugs his gaze off of Obito. Obito seems to sigh to himself, apparently oblivious to his previous attention, and turns to walk toward the field. It’s surreal.

“Not too far from the border. I got the signal from your kunai. The tag allows me to teleport to the source instantly, no matter where it is.”

So that’s how he was still alive. But-

“Rin?” He blurts, eyes straying toward the fields Obito set off into, and something settles in his chest when he spots Rin beside him. He kept his promise to Obito, at the very least.

Minato follows his gaze with a small, half-hearted smile.

“She’s not wounded. She explained everything that happened already.” The words are a direct parallel to Obito’s, and that sends something creeping down his spine like cold sweat, because how could a hallucination know that before Kakashi? Was it Genjutsu? With Obito’s gift, it shouldn’t be possible, but…

“Kai,” he whispers lowly, though he already knows it won’t go unnoticed by his sensei, and forms the seal. His chakra pulses, but nothing changes. This can’t be real.

“Kakashi?” Minato intones, voice pitched with slight concern now. Kakashi rubs his left eye, feigning ignorance.

“Sorry, I guess I’m not used to it yet,” he offers, voice flat and monotone. His eyes don’t leave the illusion of Obito next to Rin, though, still animatedly interacting with her despite receiving no outward response.

When he finally returns to he and sensei, something in his remaining eye aches with despair Kakashi has never seen from Obito before, and tears shine in the corners of both.

“Guess I’m really dead, huh,” he mumbles to himself, lips trembling into a small, watery smile. “Of course I am, it’s not like it was all just a nightmare, Obito…” he huffs a shaky breath, composure quickly crumbling as the tears escape and run down his face, falling oddly into the crevasses of new scars on his right. If this is an illusion, why is this happening? Why does Obito have scars and a missing eye when Kakashi has never seen him with the former? He chokes on sobs, curling his face into his knees, and Kakashi can’t tear his eyes away, even when Rin returns to their side.

Obito doesn’t seem to realize Kakashi can see him, which is stranger yet. And Kakashi has no idea what to do, because speaking to Obito will make him look crazy, he knows that much, and he’s not entirely sure he’s not yet. But this- it hurts to watch. He doesn’t want to see this. See what his actions have caused. Guilt and grief choke him from the inside simultaneously, and he forces his gaze to Rin as she speaks, despite being unable to tune out Obito’s cries.

“How are you doing, Kakashi?” Her inquiry is soft, almost hollow, and her eyes are rimmed red and raw with recent tears, swollen and angry. She offers a thin smile, plasters it on like a mask, and he can read every ounce of sorrow she feels as well as his own.

Not even a full day ago, he’d have sent her a dirty look for the question, scowled and ignored her. Now, he takes a breath, gaze searching the ground for answers and resolutely avoiding Obito’s hunched figure.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly, because Obito’s presence has thrown him off on top of everything else, and his emotions are a mixture of despair-guilt-regret but also hope-relief-confusion spiraling together. “You?”

Her lips tremble minutely, eyes tightening at the edges with repressed grief. 

“I miss him,” she whispers, the words raw with pain, and Kakashi closes his eyes in response.

“Me too,” he mouths, too afraid to say it aloud. What right does he have to those words, after all? What kind of friend was he to Obito? He’s nothing but trash. He certainly wasn’t kind enough to Obito to deserve missing him when he’s gone, like he ever really knew him to begin with.

Minato sits between them and hugs them close in each arm, leaning them on his shoulders without a word. Offering silent comfort and affection, and Rin soaks it up, pressing her face to his sleeve and hiding from the world. Kakashi looks up at the sky, but doesn’t protest the grip, and doesn’t move away.

He hears movement from Obito’s place on the ground, and stares back at his translucent figure. He watches them longingly, loneliness etched deep into his face and every bone, readable even in his stance. And then he meets Kakashi’s eyes, and they widen, slowly.

“Can you- can you see me?” The thread of hope in his tone isn’t ignorable, and subtly, he tilts his head in affirmation. Obito’s eyes grow wider, if possible, mouth agape, and then- more tears prick the corner of his eyes, and Kakashi, in any other situation, would be tempted to offer a long-suffering sigh, but now he only feels something like hope and fear in equal parts, because-

He can see Obito, and Obito is dead. Obito is still here, and only Kakashi can see him.

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is also on my tumblr crybaby-ninja so if you see it there it isnt stolen! dw


End file.
